otome_gamesfandomcom-20200222-history
Shin Tsukinami
Shin Tsukinami is the youngest son of the Tsukinami family. He is the son the former First Blood King Giesbach and his wife Krone. Appearance Shin has strawberry blonde hair and a gold eye. He also wears an eyepatch over his left side of his missing left eye. Personality Shin is very prideful as a First Blood and often looks down on the other demon races. History Shin was born to the previous First Blood King Giesbach and his wife Krone. Shin had a close relationship with his father Giesbach, but not so much with his mother. Shin (since at a young age) had looked up to his older brother Carla and admired him. In fact, Shin called Carla "Nii-san" (which in Japanese means "Big brother"). However, he did felt that he was always in the shadow of his elder brother and somehow wishes to surpass him. When the deadly disease Endzeit (which in the Gamany means End Time) hit the First Blood race, the entire race was the edge of extinction. The Endzeit had ready killed a few of the First Blood. His father would the problem because of his rivalry with the Vampire King Karlheinz. One day, Shin was training with the guards and wanted to prove to both of his father and brother that he was strong. He then decided to go to the Vibora realm and began to destroyed everything and even said that there's no such thing as the Vibora realm and that the First Blood are the original demons and ruled the Demon World. When the Vibora King Burai saw this and took the young First Blood Prince's actions and words for war, which Shin says that he accepted it. Carla then came before things got too worse and asked Burai to forgive his younger brother and even bowing down to him. Much to the horror and shock of Shin, believing that the First Bloods shouldn't bow down to those "blowe" them. Still, the Vibora King wanted Shin's life to keep the peace between the two demon race. Carla then decided just to give Shin's left eye. After this, Shin's image of his older brother changed, even saying that he wanted to die then being humiliated like that. Things got worse when the Endzeit soon killed more of the First Blood race, Giesbach didn't anything to help his dying people and was more forces on his rivalry with Karlheinz because of a woman. With his brother lost in his own thoughts, Shin still wanted to prove that he is strong. When his father had declared on the Vampires and wanted to sent Carla on the front line, Shin believed that this was his chance to prove himself. Unfortunately, Giesbach told to stay in the castle where it's safe and that he only wanted the war to fall on Carla's shoulders. Shin never understood his father's cruel treatment towads Carla but didn't went against it. As many more of the First Blood got affected by the sickness, Giesbach still didn't to anything. A group of the servants came and told Shin that his father and brother were fighting and that he must stop them. Shin ran to the fighting scene but was too late and that Carla killed their father and became King. Shin realized that Carla used a duty trick to kill their father, which was a sword that had Endzeit. Soon Shin wanted to surpass his brother as well getting revenge on him for killing their father. Unfortunaly, the Endzeit soon got much worse. Karlheinz feared that the illness will affect the other demon races, too, so he sealed the First Blood who had the sickness or not in the royal castle. He also blocked any memories of Menae (the aunt of Carla and Shin and the younger sister of their mother Krone who told Menae to leave before anything happens) so no one will found her. Both Carla and Shin wanted revenge on Karlheinz for trapping their kind and turning their father insane. They tried to broke the sealer every moon eclipse and finally they managed to broke free. However, Shin and his brother were the only ones that survived the Endzeit, leaving them as the last two of the First Bloods. They soon had help from a vampire named Mertz (who was really the Vampire King's younger brother Richter in disguised). Their memories of their aunt came back (however, the memories were still blurred) they believed that she betrayed their race and soon began to hate. Shin even said that he wanted to kill her for being a traitor. But they soon realized that they need to rebuild their race and decided to mate with her. Unfortunately, Mertz revealed that Menae is already dead. However, he told them that Menae had a daughter (their cousin) with the Vibora King Burai and that the daughter's name is Cordelia the first of the Vampire King Karlheinz. However, Cordelia was killed by her own children. But her heart is now in a human girl named Yui Komori. Relationships Trivia Category:Vampires Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Diabolik Lovers Characters Category:Characters Category:Students